10
''Camp Dock'' Gwen wakes up and sees that the sun isn't out yet but Heather is taking a shower. chris & Chef are sleeping like evryone else. Harold is staring outside to see if anything's coming. Once the clock hit 5 Chris got up and woke the campers up. Chef then told the challenge (to spin the night outside). Gwen thought Trent would've enjoyed this. Cody tries to cheer Gwen up, Justin checks his hair with Lindsay, Heather, and Lewshana. Ezekiel said "yo Chris where do we spin the night?" ''DJ then said in the forest. Courtney shared a tent with Beth (her arch-enemy on the team besides Gwen) and Gwen. Duncan was in a tent with DJ, Cody, & Noah. Justin & Ezekiel share a tent. Lewshana shres with Bridgette and Owen. Harold shares with Lindsay and Eva. Owen would tell scary stories to Lewshana & Bridgette all night, they enjoyed them but Owen was the one scared of them. Harold asked Lindsay where was his glasses. Eva said she accidentally threw them out as target practice. In the Confessional: "How do you target practice on someone's glasses?" Gwen and Courtney would fight, then Courtney got stolen by a bear. Followed by DJ. Gwen then thought this was either Izzy (who isn't here) or Heather. Then Gwen snaps at Heather and throws a bunch of dirt in her face. Heather then starts punching Gwen and Gwen starts punchingher. Beth gets lonely and asks Duncan to go in her tent. He didn't want to but seeing how a loser is wining that much he decides to help. Lindsay personally thought that Eva was mean and didn't say a word to her even though she also hates Harold and Harold is talking to her. Ezekiel tells Justin that he just got a manicure. Justin gets jealous and starts manicuring himself. Justin was so mad that he fell on his face and didn't care. Cody made shadows in the dark and Noah thought that was stupid. Cody then explains the concept of fun to Noah. Owen then licks his shoes for good luck and notices that Lewshana is gone and captured. Gwen finally ripped some of Heather's eyelashes out and Heather ripped Gwen's lip balm off. Beth was reading magezines to Duncan out loud and said that these articles are interesting. Duncan actually thought what Beth was doing was cool and got into it. Gwen then got a bucket of supplies and starts thowing them. All of the tools hits Harold's head except for the wrench, that hit Heather. Heather than talks about how Trent is gone and that's when things really heated up. Bridgette was tired and was ready to fall asleep until she got captured and Owen runs out. Cody plays handball and then gets captured, follow by Noah. Justin then heard Chris say that the finalist were Justin, Beth, Duncan, Gwen, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Harold, Eva, Owen, Heather. Chef then personally Eva for no reason. Lindsay then teamed up with Beth & Justin. Beth then said her and Duncan will continue later. After Ezekiel, and both Justin & Beth got out. Leaving Duncan, and Gwen to defend for themselves. Harold then asks Heather for a ratchet and Heather punched him in the face. Then Gwen punche dher and then it was 1 minute til' morning so Heather captured people hrself. Heather then goes and talks to Duncan and hugs him (in pretend fear). She then gets him out but wishes him good luck, then Gwen got out Heather's partners and then Heather did a sneak attack and Gwen lost. The winners were the Gophes! Chris said ''"Bass time to vote someone off." ''Heather & Harold went to convince the Bass to vote Gwen off. Courtney thought Gwen was useless so she listened, as well as Beth, Noah, Justin, Ezekiel. DJ & Duncan simply voted off Noah & Ezekiel. Heather then accidentally trips and she kisses Duncan. Courtney gets mad and smacks Heather upside her head for doing that. At the ceremony the award went like this, Beth, Justin, Cody, DJ, Noah, Ezekiel, Duncan. The bottom two were Courtney and Gwen. Gwen was out and she hugged Duncan, spit in Heather's mouth, smack Courtney, say good-bye, and hug Lewshana & Bridgette. Lindsay says she'll miss Gwen. Owen says he'll cherish Gwen. In the Confessional: Harold said Owen might not be able to be trusted since he could've broken the alliance. In the Congessional: Courtney yells at Heather. Second Heading ''Season 1, Episode 10 Episode Guide "School of Hard Noah's" "The weak, the annoying, and the Cody"